Destructive Amimatronic
by PinkBlossomTAG
Summary: WARNING! This is a very random screenplay I wrote 'cuz I was bored. I originally wrote this with Freddy but change it last-minute 'cuz I thought Bonnie fitted the plot better. Sorry for any mistakes made. I'm too lazy to fix them. I may fix them sometime in the Summer Holidays.


**Destructive Animatronic**

A Screenplay by PinkBlossom134

 **EXT. TOWER BRIDGE - AFTERNOON**

Pretty author **NIAMH PAYNE** is arguing with talented guitarist **BONNIE BUNNY.** **NIAMH** tries to hug **BONNIE** but he shakes her off.

 **NIAMH**  
Please Bonnie, don't leave me.

 **BONNIE**  
I'm sorry Niamh, but I'm looking for somebody a bit more brave. Somebody who faces her fears head on, instead of running away.

 **NIAMH**  
I am such a person!

 **BONNIE** frowns.

 **BONNIE**  
I'm sorry, Niamh. I just don't feel excited by this relationship anymore.

 **BONNIE** leaves.

 **NIAMH** sits down, looking defeated.

Moments later, funny musician **TOBI TOY** barges in looking flustered.

 **NIAMH**  
Goodness, Tobi! Is everything okay?

 **TOBI**  
I'm afraid not.

 **NIAMH**  
What is it? Don't keep me in suspense...

 **TOBI**  
It's ... an amimatronic ... I saw an evil amimatronic kill a bunch of children!

 **NIAMH**  
 _Defenseless_ children?

 **TOBI**  
Yes, defenseless children!

 **NIAMH**  
Bloomin' heck, Tobi! We've got to do something.

 **TOBI**  
I agree, but I wouldn't know where to start.

 **NIAMH**  
You can start by telling me where this happened.

 **TOBI**  
I was...

 **TOBI** fans himself and begins to wheeze.

 **NIAMH**  
Focus Tobi, focus! Where did it happen?

 **TOBI**  
Sligo! That's right - Sligo!

 **NIAMH** springs up and begins to run.

 **EXT. A ROAD - CONTINUOUS**

 **NIAMH** rushes along the street, followed by **TOBI**. They take a short cut through some back gardens, jumping fences along the way.

 **EXT. SLIGO - SHORTLY AFTER**

 **FOXY PIRATE** , a destructive amimatronic terrorises two children.

 **NIAMH** , closely followed by **Tobi** , rushes towards **FOXY** , but suddenly stops in her tracks.

 **TOBI**  
What is is? What's the matter?

 **NIAMH**  
That's not just any old amimatronic, that's Foxy Pirate!

 **TOBI**  
Who's Foxy Pirate?

 **NIAMH**  
Who's Foxy Pirate? _Who's Foxy Pirate?_ Only the most destructive amimatronic in the universe!

 **TOBI**  
Blinkin' knickers, Niamh! We're going to need some help if we're going to stop the most destructive amimatronic in the universe!

 **NIAMH**  
You can say that again.

 **TOBI**  
Blinkin' knickers, Niamh! We're going to need some help if we're going to stop the most destructive amimatronic in the universe!

 **NIAMH**  
I'm going to need bow and arrow, lots of bow and arrow.

Foxy turns and sees Niamh and Tobi. He grins an evil grin.

 **FOXY**  
Niamh Payne, we meet again.

 **TOBI**  
You've met?

 **NIAMH**  
Yes. It was a long, long time ago...

 **EXT. A PARK - BACK IN TIME**

A young **NIAMH** is sitting in a park listening to some pop music, when suddenly a dark shadow casts over her.

She looks up and sees **FOXY**. She takes off her headphones.

 **FOXY**  
Would you like some chocolate?

 **NIAMH'** s eyes light up, but then She studies **FOXY** more closely, and looks uneasy.

 **NIAMH**  
I don't know, you look kind of destructive.

 **FOXY**  
Me? No. I'm not destructive. I'm the least destructive amimatronic in the world.

 **NIAMH**  
Wait, you're a amimatronic?

 **NIAMH** runs away, screaming.

 **EXT. SLIGO - PRESENT DAY**

 **FOXY**  
You were a coward then, and you are a coward now.

 **TOBI**  
(To **NIAMH** ) You ran away?

 **NIAMH**  
(To **TOBI** ) I was a young child. What was I supposed to do?

 **NIAMH** turns to **FOXY**.

 **NIAMH**  
I may have run away from you then, but I won't run away this time!

 **NIAMH** runs away.

She turns back and shouts.

 **NIAMH**  
I mean, I _am_ running away, but I'll be back - _with bow and arrow_.

 **FOXY**  
I'm not scared of you.

 **NIAMH**  
You should be.

 **EXT. FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA - LATER THAT DAY**

 **NIAMH** and **TOBI** walk around searching for something.

 **NIAMH**  
I feel sure I left my bow and arrow somewhere around here.

 **TOBI**  
Are you sure? It does seem like an odd place to keep deadly bow and arrow.

 **NIAMH**  
You know nothing Tobi Toy.

 **TOBI**  
We've been searching for ages. I really don't think they're here.

Suddenly, **FOXY** appears, holding a pair of bow and arrow.

 **FOXY**  
Looking for something?

 **TOBI**  
Crikey, Niamh, he's got your bow and arrow.

 **NIAMH**  
Tell me something I don't already know!

 **TOBI**  
The earth's circumference at the equator is about 40,075 km.

 **NIAMH**  
I know that already!

 **TOBI**  
I'm automatonophobic.

 **FOXY**  
(appalled) Dude!

While **FOXY** is looking at **TOBI** with disgust, **NIAMH** lunges forward and grabs her deadly bow and arrow. He wields them, triumphantly.

 **NIAMH**  
Prepare to die, you destructive carrot!

 **FOXY**  
No please! All I did was kill a bunch of children!

 **BONNIE** enters, unseen by any of the others.

 **NIAMH**  
I cannot tolerate that kind of behaviour! Those children were defenceless! Well now they have a defender - and that's me! Niamh Payne defender of innocent children.

 **FOXY**  
Don't hurt me! Please!

 **NIAMH**  
Give me one good reason why I shouldn't use these bow and arrow on you right away!

 **FOXY**  
Because Niamh, I am your father.

 **NIAMH** looks stunned for a few moments, but then collects herself.

 **NIAMH**  
No you're not!

 **FOXY**  
Ah well, it had to be worth a try.

 **FOXY** tries to grab the bow and arrow but **NIAMH** dodges out of the way.

 **NIAMH**  
Who's the daddy now? Huh? _Huh?_

Unexpectedly, **FOXY** slumps to the ground.

 **TOBI**  
Did he just faint?

 **NIAMH**  
I think so. Well that's disappointing. I was rather hoping for a more dramatic conclusion, involving my deadly bow and arrow.

 **NIAMH** crouches over **FOXY** 's body.

 **TOBI**  
Be careful, Niamh. It could be a trick.

 **NIAMH**  
No, it's not a trick. It appears that... It would seem... Foxy Pirate is dead!

 **TOBI**  
What?

 **NIAMH**  
Yes, it appears that I scared him to death.

 **TOBI** claps his hands.

 **TOBI**  
So your bow and arrow did save the day, after all.

 **BONNIE** steps forward.

 **BONNIE**  
Is it true? Did you kill the destructive amimatronic?

 **NIAMH**  
Bonnie how long have you been...?

 **BONNIE** puts his arm around NIAMH.

 **BONNIE**  
Long enough.

 **NIAMH**  
Then you saw it for yourself. I killed Foxy Pirate.

 **BONNIE**  
Then the children are safe?

 **NIAMH**  
It does seem that way!

A crowd of vulnerable children enter, looking relived.

 **BONNIE**  
You are their hero.

The children bow to **NIAMH**.

 **NIAMH**  
There is no need to bow to me. I seek no worship. The knowledge that Foxy Pirate will never kill children ever again, is enough for me.

 **BONNIE**  
You are humble as well as brave!

One of the children passes **NIAMH** a sliver neacklace

 **BONNIE**  
I think they want you to have it, as a symbol of their gratitude.

 **NIAMH**  
I couldn't possibly.

 _Pause._

 **NIAMH**  
Well, if you insist.

 **NIAMH** takes the neacklace.

 **NIAMH**  
Thank you.

The children bow their heads once more, and leave.

 **NIAMH** turns to **BONNIE**.

 **NIAMH**  
Does this mean you want me back?

 **BONNIE**  
Oh, Niamh, of course I want you back!

 **NIAMH** smiles for a few seconds, but then looks defiant.

 **NIAMH**  
Well you can't have me.

 **BONNIE**  
 _WHAT?_

 **NIAMH**  
You had no faith in me. You had to see my scare a amimatronic to death before you would believe in me. I don't want a lover like that.

 **BONNIE**  
But...

 **NIAMH**  
Please leave. I want to spend time with the one person who stayed with me through thick and thin - my best friend, Tobi.

 **TOBI** grins.

 **BONNIE**  
But...

 **TOBI**  
You heard the lady. Now be off with you. Skidaddle! Shoo!

 **BONNIE**  
Niamh?

 **NIAMH**  
I'm sorry Bonnie, but I think you _should_ skidaddle.

 **BONNIE** leaves.

 **TOBI** turns to **NIAMH**.

 **TOBI**  
Did you mean that? You know ... that I'm your best friend?

 **NIAMH**  
Of course you are!

The two walk off arm in arm.

Suddenly **TOBI** stops.

 **TOBI**  
When I said I'm automatonophobic, you know I was just trying to distract the amimatronic don't you?

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
